1.Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to women's sports apparel, and more particularly to a woman's sport shirt which normally has the appearance of a waist length T-shirt, the shirt, without being taken off by the wearer, being readily convertible into a halter-like garment acting to support the bust and to expose the wearer's midriff.
2. Status of Prior Art
The T-shirt is universally used as a basic garment in sports activity. In its traditional form, the T-shirt is a collarless, short-sleeved or sleeveless undershirt of waist length, or an outer shirt of similar design. T-shirts intended for sports outerwear are usually made of moisture absorbent, woven cotton fabric, although they are sometimes fabricated of mixtures of synthetic and natural fibers, or of knitted fabrics that are stretchable.
Women joggers or racers generally wear a short-sleeved T-shirt in combination with running shorts. The advantage of a T-shirt is that it is free of restraints and affords some degree of warmth as well as adequate coverage above the waist. This freedom from restraint is a mixed blessing, for many women require bust support, and a T-shirt is incapable of providing such support.
In strenuous sports activity, a woman may become overheated; and while a male jogger or racer in similar circumstances may simply take off his T-shirt and continue his activity naked above the waist, it is normally not possible for a woman to do so.
A similar situation may arise when a woman wears a T-shirt on a beach under a hot sun, for she cannot, in order to be cooler, simply remove her T-shirt. And should a woman on the beach who is wearing shorts suitable for swimming, then wish to take a swim, a T-shirt is inappropriate for this purpose in that it is a relatively loose garment which drags in the water and does not provide bust support.
On the other hand, a conventional halter, which is a woman's blouse that leaves the back, the arms and the midriff bare and is typically held in place by straps around the neck and across the back, is inherently a cooler garment than a T-shirt, it does not cause drag in water and affords some degree of bust support. Moreover, a halter is more decorative and less utilitarian in appearance than a T-shirt and is more suitable for dressier occasions.
If a woman has available in addition to shorts, a T-shirt and a halter and is in a situation where a changing room or other private facility is available, then when it is desirable to do so, she can switch from the T-shirt to the halter. However, this requires that the woman wear one of these garments and carry the other in a bag or other garment carrier. This rules out running or jogging; for in this situation, the woman must have her hand free and she cannot carry a bag. Nor is a changing facility then usually available.
The modern woman seeks to simplify her wardrobe and to carry as little as possible. Yet this woman wishes to be presentable and comfortable under changing circumstances.